Atracción de Otoño
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Y Tetsuya por fín comprendió por qué Ritsu se había enamorado de Fujioka. Tetsuya x Fujioka. Para retos a la carta.


**Disclaimer:**Y me ando cansando...pero nop, no es mio Ouran

Va para retos a la carta!

Tabla: Naturaleza

# 24: Otoño

# de palabras: 681

**Sumary: **Y Tetsuya por fin comprendió porqué Ritsu se había enamorado de Fujioka.

Dejen reviews!! Que esta pareja es nueva!! Al menos para mi jejeje

* * *

**_Atracción de Otoño_**

Sendou Tetsuya se encontraba barriendo las hojas caídas de los árboles, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Casanoda-kun?- Tetsuya se volteó para observar de dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con el joven Fujioka, con unos shorts y una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande. Y reparó en la maceta que tenía en las manos.

-Ah! Fujioka-kun, Kasanoda ah salido con los demás a comprar cosas para la cena, pero no deben tardar.- Tetsuya se acercó a Haruhi y tomó la maceta de sus manos.

-Oh, eres tú Sendou-kun, no te reconocí con el cabello suelto. Normalmente usas una coleta. ¿No es así?- Haruhi se dio cuenta de que el cabello del joven Sendou era sedoso, y cómo se movía con el viento del otoño.

-Ah! Eso, pues si, generalmente lo uso en una coleta pero acabo de tomar un baño y mi cabello aun no esta completamente seco, así que aún no lo puedo recoger,-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se desarregló un poco los cabellos dorados, - debo esperar a que se seque antes- y sonrió abiertamente hacia Haruhi.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar a que Casanova –kun regrese. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas hojas?- Haruhi tomó la escoba que se encontraba tirada en el pisó y comenzó a barrer.

Tetsuya se quedó observando a Haruhi. Bueno sin duda alguna parecía una mujer, con ojos tan grandes que te envolvían en ellos y esa sonrisa tan radiante que tenía. Ahora Tetsuya entendía porqué Ritsu se había enamorado de ella, era una joven excepcional.

Momento, algo andaba mal. ¡La joven era hombre! ¿Cómo podía Tetsuya olvidarse de eso? Bueno ya había decidido que no importase que Ritsu fuera gay. Una pequeña parte de él lo agradecía, ya que secretamente, o no tanto, estaba enamorado de su joven amo. Sabía que era una locura pero en el momento en el que supo que le gustaba otro chico, una parte de él se sintió terriblemente engañado y la otra demasiado feliz. Ahora que sabía que Ritsu también bateaba del otro lado lo único que tenía que hacer era enamorarlo. Pero Fujioka era un rival fuerte, mas bien hermoso. Sí, Fujioka era hermoso, casi como una mujer.

-Sendou-kun….Sendou-kun, te has quedado mirando al abismo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Y de repente Tetsuya tenía los dos ojos de chocolate tan juntos de los suyos que se perdió en ellos. –Parece que no tienes fiebre,- Haruhi pegó su frente a la de él alejando unos cabellos rebeldes con sus delicadas manos. -pero estas muy rojo, será mejor que entres.-

Tetsuya no entendía lo que sucedía. Un momento estaba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba Ritsu, y en el segundo siguiente se estaba sonrojando por la cercanía del joven Fujioka. ¿Qué no había establecido que lucharía por enamorar a Ritsu? ¿Y qué no era Fujioka su rival en esto? Entonces, ¿qué hacía él encontrándole sus encantos a Fujioka? "_Es sólo para ver qué le puede gustar a Ritsu de él, y entonces yo podré superarlo"_ Y mientras seguía esta lógica observaba más atentamente a Haruhi , que seguía mirándolo como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desmayar.

Fujioka tenía una complexión de niña, una niña muy plana pero igual de niña. Su espalda no era ancha, sus muñecas eran frágiles, sus talones se veían algo débiles, y sus rasgos demasiado delicados. Sus labios no eran de hombre tampoco, no, de echo emanaban la sensualidad que generalmente se reservaban solo para las mujeres, ese color tan enigmático que poseían también le hacia saber que eran labios vírgenes. Fujioka tenía labios vírgenes de mujer.

-Sendou-kun, ¿tengo algo en la boca?- Haruhi, tan inocente como siempre utilizó su lengua para repasar sus labios y verificar si tenía algo en ellos. Un movimiento en realidad nada gracioso, demasiado tosco para ser de una mujer queriendo coquetear, pero Tetsuya lo encontró muy provocador.

Al ver como Haruhi recorría sus labios tan "sensualmente" el corazón de Tetsuya dejó de latir. Lo último que Tetsuya observó fueron las hojas caídas de los árboles, que Fujioka acababa de barrer.

* * *

Vale dejen reviews!!

Si lo sé, pareja rara, aun mas que las que tenía antes pero...me ah llamado la atención.

Si ven por ahi se darán cuenta a donde quiero llegar con esto es una vuelta de 360 grados a el plan que tenia para esta tabla, pero no lo puede evitar.


End file.
